0000
0000 is an enigmatic cyclops. He was the first fanpro not to be designed by Fanpro's resident artist, having been created by p5stuck instead. Headcanon *0000 is a being that is above both time and space and is in many ways omniscient. *Has a very specific purpose for the other characters of Fanpro *Sometimes interacts with the other characters of Fanpro, but in disguise. *A select few of Fanpro's characters (those who have done unspeakable things and are forced to turn to 0000 for redemption, or those who have incredibly ridiculous or whimsical wishes that they believe 0000 will grant once their service is done. 0000 grants said wishes as long as no mistakes are made) carry out 0000's doings in order to help them achieve their plan. *Their personality changes almost hourly, but is always very aggressive, powerful, and dominant. *They really like to play cards, and they fuel this habit of gambling easily because they're filthy rich. *It doesn't have a gender, can be anything it wants, like in a shape-shifting nature. 0000 is omnipresent and omniscient, and has been there since the beginning of time. *They're a 4th wall breaker. They know that they are in fanpro and are just awaiting their fates and potential. It lives in a space separate from the other characters but can pop in or out of any universe. *They can control time/ they're a time traveler *It created all of the characters to fill the world. *Always wears a hood so no one knows what he looks like, yet sometimes they see just one big eye, watching them. He kidnapped all the other characters, wiped their memories, gave them numbers instead of names, and is putting them against each other. *He has a part-time job as a waiter and people will flirt with him because he's so cool but he just thinks about and stares at 0050 who has lunch in the corner of the restaurant with his buddies. *Was created to watch over all of the others and to protect them. He is the only one of them aware of the reason for their existence but is forbidden to say anything, so they created him without a voice. *His belt buckle works like an actual clock. *0000 is female and is not the creator of her world although she lets them believe that. Rather, her occupation is to guard the secret of who did create it. She takes her job very seriously, hence her business attire. *Many people are confused by 0000's gender. The truth is Zero is Male, Female, Male & Female, Neither Male or Female, and all gender in-between. He/She doesn't perceive spacetime in a normal linear fashion. Zero can see the past, present, and future all at the same time. This can confuse him/her and also cause him/her to confused others. 0000 has a habit of asnwering several minutes after the question is asked or several minutes before. He/She has a crush on 0050. *He isn't more/less powerful or knowing than any other character but he is definitely a different creature, non-gendered, asexual, and the only one of it's kind but still a creature like the others. *0000's preferred pronouns are Ze/Zem. *He, unlike his suboordinates, was raised in the laboratory where they were all created. Instead of being trained mostly in combat, 0000 was raised to be a scientist, but in the war-torn world, they thought it necessary to teach him some combat as well. He becomes the leader of the a large group of them to fight off 0021's army of vengeful Discarded and often has tea with 0017 in hopes that she and her Sorcerers will join the war effort. He has a soft spot for 0035. *0000 is extremely telepathic, but has sworn never to abuse the powers. *0000 is an android, built around the eye which has fairly all-encompassing sight and is connected to the authorities which fashioned 0000 and deposited the characters in the fanpro world. *0000 is a deal maker with the others in the fanpro universe, a bit of an urban legend. They come in any gender. It's said that if you want something hard enough, a small shop will appear at the end of the road, and 0000 will be waiting there with the question: "What is the price you're willing to pay?" *0001 is their choosen hero for the world though 0001 may or may not be aware of it, and it may like 0001. *0000's purpose is to keep the world of the Negatives separate from the world of the Positives. As such, 0000 is neither positive nor negative, and can reside in the universe of their choosing. *0000 is calm, capable, helpful, adaptable, businesslike and a touch managerial. 0000 can appear cold or distant at times but genuinely cares about the other characters who ze believes are in zir charge. *Works together with 0147 to mold, create, and manipulate time, space, and infinite other entities, celestial or not *Centinist sub-god of Creation. * Guardian of Space-time detailed here: http://pdsh.wikia.com/wiki/Cyclocks and here: http://pdsh.wikia.com/wiki/Tetra-None_Hepta-Oct Fanfiction Ask Blogs Category:Character Category:Gen 1